


The weakness of naitoshedo

by Moonchildofjoon



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Dominance, Drugs, Established Relationship, Gangs, Gen, Gun Violence, Human Trafficking, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Past Abuse, Past Neglect, Polyamory, Polygamy, Possible Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Reflection, Sexual Abuse, animals abuse, hybrid trafficking, polyamory character, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildofjoon/pseuds/Moonchildofjoon
Summary: Naitoshedo is one of the deadliest and most dangerous gangs in Seoul South Korea and are known to be cold and heartless and not caring about anyone but themselves. Will that all change when they meet an unfortunate innocent soul who happened to come across them at the wrong time? Will this group of damaged souls fall under the sleek of the little cat hybrid they found? Who will help who heal?





	The weakness of naitoshedo

Before I start writing I just want to say that I am very thankful to anyone who stopped to read my first story. Updates will be when I have time but I will try to update as much as possible. The characters in this story are all original characters made by me personally as I Have taken the time to make this story I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
